In The Arms Of An Angel
by speedmonkey
Summary: When ever something bad happens they always run to eachother. But do they secretly love eachother? When Tim gets shot in the line of duty will Calleigh finally open up? SC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except people you don't know.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh.

Author's note: This will probably be only a few chapters. Just something that popped into my head when I was worrying about school starting up again lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Everytime something bad happend they always ran to eachother. Everytime. Rather if it was her drunken father or his many gun malfunctions. They always ran to eachother. And secretly each of them just wanted to be with eachother. Actually together. Not using eachother. This time it was Calleigh's turn to come to him.

Calleigh had just walked into her condo when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Calleigh...its Dina."

Calleigh sighed. "Alright...i'll pick him up right now.

"Ok." said Dina and hung up the phone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked and sat down next to her dad. "Hey daddy."

"Lambchop!" started Kenwall Duquesne. "Did Dina rat me out?"

"No Daddy...you rated yourself out." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"Now lambchop don't be mad at me."

"Well daddy I am. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? To Momma? To me? Why daddy?"

Kenwall's heartbroke when he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. "Well...I...I...I..i'm sorry lambchop."

"Sorry doesn't cut it daddy. Come on i'm taking you home. Next time...don't call me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh had dragged her father outside and began to buckle him in. "You deserve him Calleigh."

"What are you talking about Daddy?"

"That Speedle guy. He's good for you. He's charmin and he's very very kind to you."

"That he is daddy."

"Then why don't you tell him Lambchop."

"Its complicated daddy." started Calleigh. "Come on lets get you home."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sat in her car, debating to go in his apartment or not. Calleigh sighed and got out of her car. She got to his door and hesitated before she knocked.

Tim turned in his bed when he heared the loud knock. Tim groaned and got out of bed and pulled his boxers on. He liked to go comando what's wrong with that? (sorry i just had to add that...isn't that a lovely image. lol.) He got to the door and yawned before he opened it. When he did Calleigh flung herself into his arms. Suddenly Tim was wide awake, and wrapped his arms around her tightly and closed the door with his foot. Tim picked her up and carried her to the couch.

Tim sat down with Calleigh on his lap, stroking her golden locks lighty. Tim kissed the top of her head before he asked. "What did he do this time?"

"He just...he's just being daddy."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

"I know...but I know the pain he causes you and I just feel bad. I don't like to see you upset."

Calleigh smiled but Tim couldn't see. She wouldn't let Tim know that she loved him. He was just a friend with benifits. Calleigh lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. Eyes that she could get lost in. "How did I get a friend like you."

Tim sighed. Inside. He hated the word friend. He wanted to be more with Calleigh, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Well let's see you transfered from New Orleans, came to Miami, Horatio introduced us, I invited you to come to lunch with me and Delko, and here we are."

Calleigh smiled at his sarcastic ways. "Very funny." Calleigh was going to say something but she felt the urge to kiss him. She closed her eyes and looked away. 'I can't do this.' she thought 'Its to complicated, but of course its Tim Speedle so its always complicated. But if he only knew how much I loved him. Maybe I should tell him. No, no that would ruin our friendship. Well hell Calleigh Tim and I broke past just friends a long time ago.'

"Calleigh..."

"Huh...what?" asked Calleigh coming out of her daze.

"You spaced out on me...you ok?"

Calleigh nodded and leaned back into Tim. "I am now." Calleigh muttered softly.

"What?"

"Huh...I didn't say anything."

Tim nodded. "Do you need me?" asked Tim he knew it was a stupid way of asking but he wanted her. And he just hoped that one day she needed him. Poor then just friends with benifits.

Calleigh looked into his eyes. "Of course I do."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. Within minutes they were liplocked. Tim pulled away but only for oxygen.

"Tim..." said Calleigh breathesly.

"I know..." said Tim as he picked Calleigh up and carried her to his bedroom.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim laid her gently onto his bed and began to unbutton her shirt. Calleigh sat up and unhooked her bra, throwing it onto the ground desperatly. Tim smiled to himself and kissed Calleigh softly, working his way down. Calleigh moaned lightly and rolled over so Tim was on bottom. Calleigh smiled wickedly as she pulled his boxers off and straddled him. Calleigh kissed him passionatley. Causing Tim to not pay attention to anything else but her. Tim caressed her back until they were on her lower back. And as for the rest of the night they thought of nothing but eachother.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim woke up alone...just like he always did when she came over and just like she did when he came over. Tim smiled to himself and rolled over coming in contact with a piece of paper.

_Tim,_

_Thank you for last night. It really made me feel better. Anyways I had to get a shower so i'll see you at work._

_Your friend,_

_Calleigh_

Tim sighed when he read the last part. _Your friend._ He just wanted to be more then friends. So why was it so hard to just come out and tell her that.

TBC...OR THE END. You decide. Just click the button below and let me know what cha think. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh smiled as she walked into the break room. Tim was standing by the coffee maker and Eric was sitting on the couch. Calleigh smiled as Tim handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." muttered Calleigh sweetly. "Well...I have bullets to anaylize...see you boys later."

Tim smiled widely and watched Calleigh walk out the door and down the hall. Eric shook his head. "It be alot simpler if you'd just tell her."

"What?" asked Tim as he turned around.

"Oh come one Speed...friends with benifits only lasts so long."

"There's nothing going on between me and Calleigh."

"Riiiiiiiiiight."

"There's not Delko and you should really keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Hey i'm just trying to help."

"Well stop trying because there's nothing to help."

"Alright if you say so."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'll be in trace."

"Mmmhmm..." said Eric. He needed to get these two together, he just wished he knew how.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Timmy...honey are you feeling ok?" asked Alexx.

"Huh? Yeah why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because this is like the 10th time you've spaced out on me today."

"Sorry...I got a few things on my mind."

"Oh, would it be someone about 5'3'', blonde hair, a don't mess with me attitude, a strange obession with guns?"

"Why does everybody keep saying that I like her. I don't!"

"I never said you liked her Timmy. You donated that one yourself."

Tim smirked. "I"m busted."

"Well Timmy you never really had to tell me or anyone for that matter. Your face lights up when she enters a room."

Just then Calleigh came into the room. And Alexx and Tim stopped talking. "Well speak of the devil." said Alexx, earning her a glare from Tim.

"Were y'all talkin about me?" asked Calleigh as she stood next to Tim.

"Us never." said Tim a little to quickly. Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"Listen Alexx you got that bullet for me?"

"Here ya go Ms. Firearms."

"Oh...don't you just love Thursdays." said Calleigh cheerfully.

"You know your way to cheerful."

"And your way to sarcastic." started Calleigh. "Alright i'll be in firearms if anybody needs me." said Calleigh as she opened the door she stopped and smiled at Tim. Tim returned it. And Alexx shook her head.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Speed can you do me a favor?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah sure...I have nothing else to do."

"Ok...Eric got called to court and I have a meeting with the chef. A new case popped up would you mind working it with Calleigh?"

Tim sighed. He had a feeling that there would be ackward silence. "Yeah sure."

"Thanks Speed your a lifesaver."

Speed smirked and walked out of the breakroom and out to one of the Hummer's.

"So..." started Calleigh. "I heared its just me and you."

"Word travels fast."

"Like I said before this labs like high school."

Tim nodded. "So are you driving or am I?"

"You drive."

Tim nodded and took the keys from Calleigh. Their hands touched for just a second and both of them felt a spark they both ignored.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So um...did you get my note this morning?"

Tim nodded as he turned down Biscayne. "Yeah I got it."

"K...listen Tim...I just want you to know that anytime that you don't want to...you know...you don't have to."

"Calleigh...I told you that anytime you need me i'm there."

Calleigh smiled slightly. She was about ready to say something she wanted to say for what seemed like forever but Tim spoke first.

"That's strange."

"What?" asked Calleigh as she took her eyes away from Tim.

"There's no patrol cars."

"Are you sure you got the right address?" Tim glared at Calleigh. "Alright...well should we go check it out?"

"You take the perimeter, i'll take the inside."

"You got it." said Calleigh as her and Tim climbed out of the Hummer, and took their guns from their holsters.

Calleigh walked around back and Tim walked into the house. He was half way upstairs when he someone came out of a closet. The man raised his gun, so did Tim, he fired but missed. The next thing Tim knew he was falling down stairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh jumped when she heared gunfire. "Tim..." said Calleigh and ran inside, her gun raised. The man that shot Tim raised his gun to Calleigh but she shot back first. Knocking the guy into a table that was at the top of the stairs. Calleigh holistered her gun, and walked quickly over to Tim who was lying motionless at the foot of the stairs.

Calleigh rolled him over so he was facing upwards. Calleigh checked for a pulse. Their was one but it was faint. Calleigh sighed and grabbed her cell. "This is CSI Calleigh Duquesne. I got a man down at 67 Lookwood Avenue. I need rescue and back up immediatley."

"Copy that...All responding officers, we got a man down at 57 Lockwood Avenue. CSI Duquesne requesting a ambulance and back up immediatley."

"Copy that dispatch."

Calleigh heared Tim moan faintly. If the house wasn't deadly silent, she probably wouldn't have heared him.

"Tim...hey can you here me?"

"Calleigh..." moaned Tim quietly.

"I"m right here ok." said Calleigh and took off her sweater and pressed it against his wound. "Your gonna me be fine."

"Cal, I..."

"Shh...its ok Tim...your gonna be ok."

Tim nodded and closed his eyes. Calleigh saw his head roll over to the side. And Calleigh's breathing caught. "Tim...no."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh..." said Horatio as he entered the E.R.

"I don't know when we got there there wasn't any patrol cars. So we decided to go check it out. I checked the perimeter he went inside. Horatio he wasn't even in the house 2 minutes. I heared the shots and i ran inside. I took the guys out and called for an ambulance."

"Alright...calm down. He's gonna make it."

Calleigh sighed and sat back down. Horatio noticed the blood on Calleigh's shirt. "Calleigh you know I'm gonna need your clothes for evidence."

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...Eric will you take me back to the lab?"

"Sure."

"Calleigh?"

"Yeah..."

"Watch out for I.A.B."

Calleigh nodded and walked away. Horatio sighed and sat back down. He couldn't loose Speed. He was his best CSI. Not that he really liked to play favorites, but Speed was his favorite. A doctor came in snapping him from his gaze.

"Lt?"

'Yes." said Horatio as he stood up. "Is my CSI ok?"

"He's gonna be fine."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he doesn't want to see anybody?" asked Calleigh frantically.

"Mr. Speedle personally requested no visitors." started the nurse. "I'm sorry we have to respect his wishes."

"Fine!" said Calleigh angrily. "But if he changes his mind please call me."

The nurse nodded and Calleigh walked off. Wondering what was going on through that head of his.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was walking down the hall when Eric stopped her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Speedle that's what." said Calleigh as she through down her bag in front of her locker.

"Oh sexual tension."

Calleig shot Eric a stern look. "There is no sexual tension Eric. Were just friends-"

"With benfits."

"No."

"Calleigh come on. Its obvious when you to sleep together. I mean. Speed doesn't normally smile."

Calleigh sighed heavily and sat down on the bench. "I was his parnter. I should have went inside. Did you know that he requested to not have any visitors?"

"Yeah, I know I tried going to see him last night."

"Errrr...why does he have to be so sturrborn."

"Well..."

"Don't answer that...I'll be in ballistics."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh took Speed's gun and began to examine it. To Calleigh's suprise it was spotless. Calleigh noted that he got one shot off. Calleigh smiled to herself when she test fired and got a shot off successfully.

"You finally listened to me." said Calleigh to herself.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh walked into the "crime scene" and stopped at the stairs. Where she saw blood. His blood. She went around it and walked up the stairs. Calleigh spent the next hour and half getting a bullet she thought was from Tim's gun from the wall. And one from their perp that had lodged itself into the baseboard. Calleigh packed up and went to the lab.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I matched the bullet into the wall to Tim's gun. He fired back. They both missed atleast once. The perp shot back first and got Tim in the chest."

"Alright...so we got an officer down and a fake crime scene." started Horatio.

"So were do we go from here?" asked Eric.

"I have no clue."

Eric and Calleigh looked at him it was not like Horatio to be negative. "Alexx couldn't find out who the guy was. Not even through dental records."

"So we got nothing." said Eric as Calleigh's cell phone rang.

"Duquesne...uh huh...yeah...sure... i'll be right there."

"What's up?"

"That was Tim's doctor. There releasing him. They asked if I'd pick him and take him home."

Horatio nodded. "Go."

Calleigh nodded and walked out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright Mr. Speedle I am releasing you in the care of Ms. Duquesne. Here are your pain pills. Take them ony when necassary. And if you feel out of the ordinary don't hesistate to come back."

"Alright thanks doc."

"Sure." the doctor nodded, smiled at Calleigh and then left the room.

"So are you ready to go?"

Tim nodded. And Calleigh walked over to Tim and grabbed the handle's of his wheel chair.

"You know this is crazy. I'm very capable of walking."

Calleigh smirked. "Yeah, let's not take any chances ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Easy." said Calleigh as she helped Tim sit down on the couch.

"I'm fine Calleigh."

"Tim you were shot in the chest. Your not fine."

Tim ignored her and laid back on to the couch. Calleigh sat down next to him, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what. I didn't do anything."

"You cleaned your gun. And that means more to me then you'll ever know."

What does she mean by that? Tim wondered. "Well you told me enough. So i figured why not."

Calleigh tried to smile but she couldn't, she just looked at him with sad eyes. Tim reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. Calleigh closed her eyes and pulled away. "I have to call Horatio. Excuse me."

Tim nodded. And watched Calleigh walk into another room. A few mintues later she walked back in.

"Does the slave driver want you back?" asked Tim.

"Actually no he's giving me the next couple of days off to take care of you."

TBC...Ohhhh take care of I wonder what that means? lol. Muhahahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tim sit down."

"Calleigh I'm capable of getting my own glass of water."

"Yes I know you are but not right now. Yuor doctor says you need to take it easy."

"Well I don't really care what the doctor says."

Calleigh sighed. There really was no way to argue with a Speedle. Calleigh's cell phone rang just as she went to protest.

"This isn't over." said Calleigh right before she put her cell phone to her ear. "Duqesne."

"Calleigh..."

Calleigh's face dropped. Tim noticed this and looked at her worridely. "Daddy..."

Tim sighed. He knew what Calleigh's father was like. He had Calleigh wrapped around his finger.

"Listen Cal-"

"Where are you?"

"The Whisky Stop."

"Alright...daddy you hang tight. I'll be right there." said Calleigh and hung up her phone. "Listen i'm gonna go for just a few mintues, you gonna me alright by yourself?"

"Yeah...are you gonna be ok?"

"I always am."

Tim nodded and watched Calleigh walk out his door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was buckling up her dad when he decided to speak.

"Cal-"

"Can it Daddy."

"Lambchop."

"Don't lambchop me Daddy. Your sick. You need help. I almost had someone very close to me taken away from me last month. And I don't wanna lose you to. And that is exactly what's gonna happen if you keep doing this to yourself."

Kenwall nodded. "I know. I try to stop Calleigh. I just can't."

"Save the sad stories Daddy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into Tim's condo about an hour later. To find Tim asleep on the couch. Calleigh smiled and squatted down next to him, running her hands through his hair. Tim shifted slightly. And Calleigh smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep. Calleigh knew that he normally went comando, Calleigh noticed Tim wasn't wearing a shirt and a part of her wanted to know if he was wearing anything underneath the blanket. Calleigh slid her hand down Tim's chest and picked up the edge of the blanket and smiled. Just as she suspected Tim was going comando. Calleigh laughed to herself and then put her hand on his cheek. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't."

Calleigh looked down at the ground and Tim pulled her chin upwards, kissing her softly. "I...I..." started Calleigh.

"You what?"

"I...I should go." started Calleigh. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but it will do for now.

"You can stay the night." suggested Tim.

"No...um...I have to finish some reports and laundry and stuff...but anyways i'll be back in the morning to pick you up for your first day back. Take it easy slugger." said Calleigh and walked out the door.

Tim nodded and watched Calleigh walk out on him again. Next time she won't walk out. And Tim was going to make sure of that.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Speedle...your back." said Eric.

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

"Well good now maybe i'll finally be able to get my trace done."

Tim chuckled.

"The halls weren't the same without man."

Tim nodded. "So what do you got for me?"

Eric smiled and handed over a small envelope to Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey..." said Tim as he entered ballistics.

"Hey...what are you doing down here."

Tim held up an envelope. "I'm confined to lab work. That means delivery evidence to."

Calleigh smiled and took the envelope from Speed. "Thanks."

Tim nodded. "Calleigh listen...there was uh...something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Tim...its ok...there's nothing to talk about right. Were just friends."

Tim nodded. This was his chance to say something. So why didn't he?

"Yeah right...friends...yeah well I just...i'm gonna go. See ya later."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey slugger you ready?" asked Calleigh as she opened the door to trace.

"Yeah let me just put this file away."

Calleigh nodded and waited for Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Tim as Calleigh and him entered his condo.

"Um..no I really gotta go."

"Calleigh..."

"I gotta go." said Calleigh opening the door. Tim walked up behind her and closed it with his uninjured hand. Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to turn around but she was scared. Why was she scared? "Tim...please."

"Calleigh don't go."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because."

"That's not an answer Tim."

"I know its not." said Tim and captured Calleigh's lips in a heated kiss. "But maybe that was."

"Tim its not like we haven't done that before."

"I know... Calleigh we've been friends with benifts for 4 years. I don't want to do that anymore. And I know you don't either."

"How do you know."

"Because I know you. I know everything about you. Same with you. You know everything about me. Your the only person I will open up to Calleigh. I don't know why that is, but its true."

Calleigh sighed.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this." started Tim "Want us."

Calleigh let a few tears fall and Tim wiped them away.

"I can't." whispered Calleigh. "I have to go."

"What are you scared of?" asked Tim not moving his arm.

"You." started Calleigh. "Me. Us. The whole thing. Tim...you were lying in my arms...I thought I was going to lose you, and then you didn't want any visitors-"

"Its because I was scared."

"Why?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought that you would have been mad at me. And I couldn't deal with that because I love you."

Calleigh went to say something but changed her mind. "You love me?"

Tim nodded. "I think I always have."

Calleigh smiled. "I could never. Be mad at you." your voice laced with tears. "Because...I love you to. I was just scared...and I-" Calleigh stopped herself and practically attacked Tim.

Tim smiled. "And pushed Calleigh away slightly."

"What's a matter?"

"I am injured."

Calleigh smiled. "Well maybe I should play nurse then." suggested Calleigh sudecutively, and pulled Tim towards his bedroom.

TBC...The next chapter will be the epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Finally the end. lol. This story didn't realy go the way I wanted it to. But anyways thank you guys for all your reviews.

EPILOGUE----

8 YEARS LATER----

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

"Good morning."

'Morning." said Calleigh through a yawn. "You woke me up."

"I'm sorry. But you looked so peaceful...I just had to have you." smirked Tim and rolled Calleigh over so she was off his chest and onto the bed.

"Tim...its like...3:30 in the morning." said Calleigh glancing at the clock.

"So..."

"Sooo...Tim we got to get up for work in like 3 hours."

"What happen to the Calleigh Speedle I used to know. You know the one who could go all night."

"And what happen to the Timothy James Speedle I used to know that would be nice and let his wife sleep." said Calleigh rolling over.

"Hey, I didn't say your full name."

"So..."

"Calleigh come on. Mark's gone...we have the whole house to ourselves."

Calleigh sighed and sat up. "I thought when you got older you were supposed to have less sex." started Calleigh. "Besides Mark's been gone all weekend, and we've been off all weekend, or have you sudden;y got amnesia and forgot what we did ALL weekend. I'm tired Tim."

Tim sighed and cuddled with Calleigh instead.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mom...dad...I'm home." called Mark Speedle as he came through the front door. "Mom...Dad. Didn't they say they'd be home?" asked Mark to Eric.

Eric nodded and walked upstairs with his nephew. He wasn't his real nephew but Tim and Eric were practically brothers anyway so why not. "Speed...Cal."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Did you lock the door?" whispered Calleigh.

"No...I thought you did."

Calleigh shook her head. "Let's go into the bathroom."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh had just shut the door to the bathroom when Eric opened there bedroom door. Eric saw the sheets on the bed all over the place, candles, and soft music playing in the back ground when it suddenly dawned on him. "I'll uh...take him out for a burger." said Eric as he smirked and closed the door. Tim and Calleigh heared Eric mutter. "Wish...Maxine treated me that good."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

"Come on dad you suck pitching with your right hand. Use your left."

"I can't."

"Why?" asked Mark stubbronly.

"Because. I just can't ok."

"Fine. But how do you expect me to make the team if you can't even through me a good pitch."

Tim sighed and threw the ball down and walked inside. Mark sighed and ran inside to his dad.

"Dad everytime I suggest you use your left hand you get hot headed what's the big deal?"

"Your to young to understand."

"Dad...i'm eight."

"Your to young...kids your age should be worried about...baseball and...just not this." said Tim and got up. Calleigh sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Mom...why can't dad tell me?"

"It's a hard issue for him sweetie."

"Why?"

Calleigh sighed and pulled Mark onto her lap. "Because if things would have went differently that night then your father wouldn't have you...or me."

"What happend to him?"

"Me and your father got called to a crime scene, turned out it was fake. We never found the real reason for it. But I went to check the perimeter and your father went inside. He didn't know there was a perp in their and the perp shot your father. I came in shot the perp and you father didn't almost make it."

"Oh." was all Mark could say. "Thanks for telling me mom."

Calleigh nodded and watched her son walk away. She then got up and walked into the living room.

"Why'd you have to tell him?"

"It was time he knew. I don't know why you act like its such a big deal." said Calleigh and went back into the kitchen.

"If you only knew." muttered Tim and turned on the t.v.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

_Tim walked into the house just like he did that day. He started to walk upstairs when he saw a shadow, he looked up and fired. He missed. Great. He fell backwards hitting his head on a few steps. Then suddenly everything went into rewind._

_"You take the perimeter. I'll go inside." stated Calleigh._

_"Fine." said Tim._

_Tim heared a gunshot and ran inside. He saw the guy and fired directly at his head, the man then fell back into the table at the top of the stairs._

_"Calleigh..."_

_"Tim..."_

_"Hey your gonna be ok."_

_"Tim...I can't feel anything."_

_"I know baby but your gonna be ok."_

_"I...I..."_

_"Calleigh...no!" said Tim as he shook Calleigh frantically. "NO!"_

Needless did Tim know that what he was doing in his dream he was also doing in real life. Well the shaking part anyway.

_"Calleigh baby please..."_

Calleigh jerked awake. "Tim...honey...stop shaking me."

_"Damn it."_

"Tim honey...your having a nightmare...wake up." said Calleigh as she took her husband's strong hands off him.

"_Calleigh!"_

"Tim honey i'm right here." Tim jerked awake and looked at Calleigh.

"It felt so real."

"What...what felt so real?" asked Calleigh worriedly.

"That day...the blood...I...I could feel it on my hands." said Tim and quickly got otu of bed.

"Tim honey come lay back down. We'll talk about it."

Tim shook his head frantically, putting on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. "I...I gotta get out of here." said and closed the door behind him, leaving Calleigh completley clueless.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees _

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sat in his SUV, driving down Biscayne. Why after all these years was he just now starting to have the nightmares again. He went to therapy. He did physical therapy. Calleigh took care of him for heaven's sake. He was happy he had a wife who loved him, a son who admired him, friends that would die for him, one hell of a job. Hell Horatio even asked him to take his place one day, so why now? When everything was good. Why would he start having these nightmares now?

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed and leaned up against the door to his bedroom. He looked over at Calleigh who had her face barried in his pillow, he smiled. Even when she snored she was beautiful. It wasn't a loud annoying snore like Delko's, it was a soft..whistling almost kinda snore. Tim smiled and walked over to her, he gently ran his hands through her hair, she stirred slightly and went right back to sleep. Tim smiled once again and went to the other side of the bed and got in. He wrapped a arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Did you clear your head?"

Tim nodded into her back.

"Honey whenever you wanna talk about it...i'm here."

"I know." said Tim and pulled her to him. "And I thank god everyday...that I get a chance to talk to you."

Calleigh smiled and kissed her husband. Which she knew would be many more years to come.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here 

THE END...Please Review!


End file.
